J.J. Boone
J.J. Boone is an actress who appeared as a Kantare in the first season episode . According to the call sheet, she filmed her scenes on Monday , on Paramount Stage 9. Boone has been working as an actress from the 1990s on and appeared in episodes of Melrose Place (1996, with Todd Waring and Cazimir Milostan and directed by Charles Correll), Pacific Blue (1996, with David L. Lander, Jon David Weigand, and James Black), The Burning Zone (1996, starring Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Michael Harris, and James Black and with Joel Swetow), The Wayans Bros. (1996), Babylon 5 (1997, with Claudia Christian, Bill Mumy, Andreas Katsulas, Walter Koenig, and Bill Blair and written, created, and executive produced by J. Michael Straczynski), Diagnosis Murder (1998, with Bill Mumy, Walter Koenig, Wil Wheaton, George Takei, Majel Barrett, and Grace Lee Whitney), and Beverly Hills, 90210 (1999, with Ann Gillespie and Jandi Swanson and directed by Gabrielle Beaumont). She also appeared in the drama No Easy Way (1996, with Christina Pickles, Renata Scott, and William Newman), the comedy Nothing to Lose (1997, with Michael McKean and Randy Oglesby), the television thriller Heartless (1997, with Mädchen Amick, Tom Schanley, and Louise Fletcher), the comedy Eat Your Heart Out (1997, with Pamela Adlon, Richard Fancy, Leslie Jordan, John Billingsley, and Stanley Kamel), and the horror thriller The Stepdaughter (2000, with Bonita Friedericy). Further television work includes Everybody Loves Raymond (2001), Crossing Jordan (2002, with Miguel Ferrer, Mary Mara, Tony Todd, Jamie McShane, and Van Epperson), The District (2002, with Roger Aaron Brown, Lanei Chapman, Cress Williams, Kat Sawyer-Young, and Jayne Brook), MDs (2002, with Robert Joy, Terrell Tilford, Faran Tahir, Wade Williams, Larry Hankin, Art Chudabala, and Jeanette Miller), Judging Amy (2003, with Kevin Rahm and Concetta Tomei), American Dreams (2003, with Ethan Dampf and Stephen Wozniak), The Lyon's Den (2003, with Steven Culp, Tina Lifford, Harve Presnell, and Robert Picardo), Curb Your Enthusiasm (2004, with Rachael Harris, Patrick Kerr, and Anton Yelchin), Point Pleasant (2005, with Dina Meyer and Gil Combs and directed by David Straiton), The O.C. (2005, with Melinda Clarke, Jeri Ryan, Gary Weeks, and Sean Blakemore), The Shield (2005-2006, with Michael Jace, Jay Karnes, Benito Martinez, Abby Brammell, and Rico E. Anderson), The Nine (2006, with John Billingsley, Jessica Collins, Zach Grenier, and Anthony Vitale), ER (2006, with Scott Grimes, Leland Orser, and Scott Lawrence), Life (2007, with Titus Welliver, Victor Rivers, and Eben Ham), Las Vegas (2008), Boston Legal (2005 and 2008, with William Shatner, Rene Auberjonois, Richard Riehle, Kristin Bauer, Jim Lau, John Larroquette, Derek Webster, Daniel Hugh Kelly, Lawrence Pressman, and Bruce French), Lincoln Heights (2007-2008, with Michael Reilly Burke, Andrew Borba, J.D. Hall, Steven Flynn, Robert Mammana, Tina Lifford, and Kavita Patil), Southland (2009, with Emily Bergl, Patrick Fischler, Brian Brophy, and Gregory Hinton), Bones (2009, with Melinda Page Hamilton and Jack Kehler), Law & Order: Los Angeles (2010, with Kate McNeil, K Callan, Freda Foh Shen), The Middle (2011), Desperate Housewives (2011, with Teri Hatcher, Vanessa Williams, Brenda Strong, and Leslie Jordan), and Shameless (2013). Boone was featured in the comedy Krush (2005), the drama States of Grace (2005), the drama Truth Hall (2008), the horror thriller Evil Angel (2009, with Leonard Kelly-Young), and the music drama The Soloist (2009, with Rachael Harris, Stephen Root, David Jean Thomas, Karole Selmon, Nancy Guerriero, Justin Rodgers Hall, and Arne Starr). More recently, Boone guest starred in episodes of Kingdom (2014, with Keith Campbell), Review (2014-2015, with Dennis Cockrum and Sean Smith), Mom (2016, with Michael DiMente), and When We Rise (2017, with John Rubinstein and Brian Markinson) and appeared in the short drama I am Here (2017) and the short comedy For Muriel (2017, with Concetta Tomei). External link * Category:Performers Category:ENT performers